Claudia Mann
Engineer |Likes = Aisha Neumann Dorothy Howard |Affiliation = Gallian Militia |Rank1 = Private |Role = Gallian militiaman (former) Nurse |Appearances = Valkyria Chronicles |Japanese = Aiko Hibi }} is a nineteen year old Squad 7 engineer who appears in the original Valkyria Chronicles videogame. Profile 'Valkyria Chronicles' Her life as a homebody ended when a stray tank shell demolished her house. She now fights to win back that peaceful existence. Naturally cursed with terrible luck, she found nothing but trouble any time she left home. She tried never leaving, but soon lost even that safe haven. Feeling a strong calling to help others, she decided to become a nurse, though accidents and natural disasters kept her from reaching the exam multiple times. 'Expanded Biography' Claudia joined the militia in order to win back her peaceful life. She feels she is cursed with bad luck, as every time she left her home, she was showered with misfortune. She ended up locking herself up in her house, but even that safe haven was destroyed with the coming of the war. After the war, she found her calling as a nurse, but her bad luck struck again and she was forced to take the exam five time before she was able to become a certified nurse. Stats 'Base Stats' *HP - 130 *Accuracy - 4 *Evasion - 22 *AP - 600 *Defense - 0 'Max Stats' *HP - 245 *Accuracy - 33 *Evasion - 41.5 *AP - 650 *Defense - 1 Personal Potentials *'City Kid' - Standing on paved roads reminds them of the city, making them feel right at home and upping their defense. *'Shut-In' - When holed up in camp, they cease to pay attention to the world outside, causing a drop in defense. *'Unlucky' - Sometimes Lady Luck abandons them completely, leaving them unable to inflict critical damage to their target. *'N/A' - This character has no fourth potential. Battle Potentials *'Defense Boost' - While taking action, they occasionally enjoy heightened defense. *'Demolition Man' - Attacks using hand grenades have a set chance of dealing more damage than normal. *'Super Repair' - Repairs performed on tanks have a chance of restoring a greatly increased amount of HP. *'Invincible' - Enemy attacks occasionally deal no damage. Quotes Selection *"Awwright!" *"I'll try my best." Attacking *"Hit! Hit!" *"Luck, don't fail me now!" *"Ha!" Killing a Foe *"I'm on a roll." Enemy Sighted *"Enemy spotted!" *"I see one!" Team Attack *"Count me in too!" *"I'm with you." *"I'll do my part." *"???" (Aisha) {This sounds like Japanese to me} *"Let's go, Aisha." (Dorothy) {She says this for Dorothy?} Personal Potentials *"I like paved roads...except when I trip." (City Kid) *"Honestly...I'd rather just be home." (Shut-in) *"I really do have the worst luck..." (Unlucky) Battle Potentials *"Wow! Now it won't hurt when I trip." (Defense Boost) *"...This is safe to handle...right?" (Demolition Man) *"I'll fix you up in a jiffy." (Super Repair) *"I'm used to a few bangs and bruises." (Invincible) Healed by Ragnaid *"Mmmmuh." {Blowing a kiss sound} Rescuing an Ally *"Medic-khh!" After Medic Visit *"Please...help them! Please-a!" *"I'm sorry...There's nothing I can do..." *"Aisha! You've got to stay strong." (Aisha) *"Dorothy! You can't die on us." (Dorothy) HP Critical *"Wait. Me?" *"Talk about unlucky." Unconsciousness *"Just...my luck." Death *"Oh, good, it's...only Me...dying...Finally, my...luck has...changed..." Enter Squad 7 *"Hello, I'm Claudia Mann! I'll do my best to live up to your expectations!" Exit Squad 7 *"All right, thank you for having me! I'd be happy to join you again anytime!" Trivia *Claudia has some voice error in the game with Aisha and Dorothy. Category:Engineer Category:Characters Category:Squad 7 Category:Gallian Army Category:Valkyria Chronicles Characters